The Transfer Student
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: When a boy named Matthew Williams transfers to Hetalia High School, Kiku Honda quickly befriends him. He soon develops a crush on Matthew, but when he feels ready to confess, it turns out Matthew is already with someone. High School AU. Japan/Canada, starts out as Prussia/Canada. Written for Kekilolli-sama as a request. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: EVEN MORE UNPOPULAR JAPAN PAIRINGS.**

**This is what happens when you let a gay elephant named Jonathan write fanfictions!**

**So this is for Kekilolli-sama. She favorited my Turpan fic (I think) and I thanked her. And then we started talking and she asked if I did requests. I don't but I was like "I shall trys!"**

**I dids. I dids indeed. Enjoys.**

* * *

It was the middle of the school year at a high school known as Hetalia High School. One student named Kiku Honda closed his locker, a heavy history book and notebook in hand. "Kiku!" hissed his friend Ludwig Beilschmidt. "We'll be late!"

Kiku glanced over at Ludwig. "I am coming!" He headed over to Ludwig, who then called out "Feliciano! Let's go!"

Feliciano Vargas was frantically pulling things out of his locker. "Oh no! I can't find my history book! Oh, Grandpa Romulus is going to be so angry!"

"You should have your locker orderly then," Kiku pointed out.

Ludwig sighed and walked over to Feliciano's locker and pulled out the history book. "Here,"

Feli gasped. "Oh, thank you, Luddy! I was worried for a second there! But how do you always do that?" Ludwig ignored him as they started to walk towards their first class. As they headed up the stairs to the second floor, Kiku noted something. Alfred Jones, a notorious loudmouth, was nowhere to be seen. "Alfred must be sick today," he said to his two friends.

"Hm, it appears so," Ludwig replied, looking around.

"Oh, poor Alfred! I hope he doesn't die!" Feli exclaimed.

Ludwig glared at Feli. "It's very unlikely he's dying." he muttered as he pulled open the door to history class.

"Good morning class!" called out the cheery voice of Mr. Romulus Vargas. "It's another happy Monday! I hope you finished your history assignment!" A few students grumbled whilst the others nodded. "Good! Okay, so, before we get to you all presenting what I hope are good reports, we have a new student!"

All the students looked around, surprised, and began to quickly talk over it all. "Ooh, a new student! I wonder what she's like!" Feliciano chattered happily.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Ludwig asked.

"It's one of those feelings, Luddy!"

"I hope they are nice," Kiku muttered.

Romulus cleared his throat loudly to catch the attention of the class again. "Okay, let us all welcome Matthew Williams!"

Matthew walked in. He looked strangely similar to Alfred Jones, except with a Canadian flag hoodie and bland brown pants. "Alfred, is this some kind of joke?" one student, Arthur Kirkland, demanded. Everyone began to agree that this was indeed another prank played by Alfred.

"Maybe he is a new student!" Kiku reasoned.

"Ja, that may be true." Ludwig agreed. "He may just have similar looks to Alfred."

"Maybe they're twins!" Feli guessed.

Matthew looked around and finally began to speak. "Um... excuse me..." The students looked back to Matthew. "I'm not Alfred Jones... That's my little brother."

"Darn right!" Alfred appeared in the doorway and strutted into the room. "This is my bro, bros!"

"You have a brother?" Arthur wondered.

He nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Well, how come we've never seen him before?" Arthur asked.

Matthew spoke up. "Um... I just transferred here from a Canadian highschool." he explained.

Kiku cocked his head. "You were in Canada?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes. I lived with our dad but just recently I moved in with our mother." he said. "But I think I'm getting too personal."

Romulus smiled. "Well, Matthew, why don't you take a seat?" He motioned towards an empty desk in the front row.

"B-But that's my desk, dude." Alfred said, rubbing his neck.

"I'm aware of that, Alfred. I'll get you a new desk." Romulus left the room and Matthew took his seat at Alfred's desk.

Kiku glanced at Matthew. "Hello, Matthew. I'm Kiku Honda." he greeted.

Matthew smiled awkwardly. "Hi, Kiku. Nice to meet you. So-"

"Won't you say hi to your OTHER neighbor?" said the student on the right of Matthew.

Matthew looked over and met a pair of red eyes. "Oh, hello." he said nervously. "What's your name?"

The boy smirked. "I am GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" he shrieked.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig hissed from a few rows behind. "Don't be so loud!"

Gilbert looked behind him. "Calm down, West. It'll be fine." He turned his attention to Matthew again. "Little brothers, am I right?"

Matthew nodded, uncomfortable. "Um, y-yeah?"

Romulus returned with a desk. "Okay, Alfred. I'll put this all the way in the back." he said.

Alfred looked unhappy. "But I hate those guys back there!"

"Too bad, Alfred. It's the only spot we have." the teacher said, pushed the desk into the corner. "Now, take your seat." Alfred frowned and made his way to the back.

Romulus sat down behind his desk. "So, today we'll be learning about the more primitive humans in what we like to call the Stone Age. You see, humans have been around for more than..."

Matthew felt a tap on the shoulder. "Psst, Matthew, we should hang out after school!" Gilbert whispered. Matthew ignored him, paying mind to the class. "Matthew! Psst, Matthew! Matth-"

"Gilbert, is there a problem?" Romulus had stopped talking about the day's history.

Gilbert looked up at his teacher, startled. "Um, no, Mr. Vargas." he murmured.

Romulus narrowed his eyes and started his lesson again. "As I was saying, agriculture was extremely popular by 3000 B.C. Of course, it started at least vie thousand years before, but not as much. It appeared that before agriculture..."

Gilbert tapped Matthew's shoulder again. "Mattie... can I call you Mattie? Anyways, come on, hang out with me!"

"No, Gilbert." Matthew whispered, annoyed.

"Aw, come on..." Matthew's hand shot up.

"Yes, Matthew?" Romulus asked. Gilbert was shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no'.

"Mr. Vargas, Gilbert won't stop talking to me." he said.

Mr. Vargas frowned and gave Gilbert a disappointed look. "Gilbert, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"The kid's lying! He was talking to me!" Gilbert said.

Romulus sighed. "Fine. We'll just have to separate you two." The teacher looked at Kiku. "Kiku, could you please switch seats with Matthew? Them being beside each other is causing disruption."

Kiku nodded. "Yes sir."

After they'd switched, there was no further disruption. After class, Matthew caught up with Kiku at his locker. "So, um..." Matthew began. "How are you?"

Kiku looked at Matthew. "Well, that's odd to ask since we've only just met." Kiku said.

Matthew blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was weird."

"It's fine. I am also fine." Kiku said. "And how are you, then?"

"Nervous." Matthew replied.

The Asian nodded. "I understand. Being at a new school is difficult." he said. "If you want, you and I can stay together. Would that make you less nervous?"

"Oh, yes, it would." Matthew said. "Thank you. So, our next class is...?"

"Science."

The Canadian gasped. "Oh, I love science!" he said cheerily.

"I enjoy it as well." Kiku said, pulling out his science notebook. "We should get going then."

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

As they headed on over to the science lab, Matthew grabbed Kiku's hand. Kiku blushed and his heart beat ever-so slightly faster. "What are you doing?" Kiku whispered.

Matthew glanced down at their intertwined hands and let go. "Oh, I'm so sorry! When I get nervous I need something to hold." he apologized, letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I didn't mean any offense, either!"

"I-It's fine." Kiku murmured.

"Okay, good." Matthew said, sighing. "So, um, can we forget like that happened?"

"I want to forget that happened."

~'...'~

Other than that awkward moment, the day went rather well. Matthew and Kiku sat together at lunch and talked. They were science partners in class (originally there had been an uneven amount of students so Kiku was without one). It was the last class of the day, home room.

"Hello." That was the brief introduction of Aldrich Beilschmidt. "We have a new student today. That is what Romulus tells me."

Matthew raised his hand. "Um, I'm new." he said shyly. "My name is, um, Matthew Williams."

"Hello." Aldrich said again. "I am your home room teacher Aldrich Beilschmidt. I want to announce that..."

A note landed on Matthew's desk. He looked around, surprised, and placed the note in his pants pocket to read after class. As Mr. Beilschmidt continued his announcements, another note was on his desk. Matthew placed it in his pocket like he had the other.

Later in the class, the third note was on his desk. This time he was annoyed. Opening up the note, it read:

_I like you! You're pretty awesome for someone who's not me!_

_We should hang out._

_Hopefully you read this one, not stuff it in your pocket!_

_The AWESOME Gilbert_

"God, Gilbert." Matthew grumbled under his breath.

"Mr. Williams." Aldrich said. Matthew looked up. "What is that note?"

Mastthew glanced at his note. "It's from Gilbert, Mr. Beilschmidt." he replied. "He keeps sending my notes."

Aldrich blinked, still the same emotionless expression on his face. "I won't have you passing notes, Gilbert. It's cliché and you will get detention."

Gilbert acted innocent. "But grandpapa, I didn't send it! Clearly someone forged my name!" he said.

Aldrich rolled his eyes took the note from Matthew. "Gilbert..." he began. "I know your writing from anywhere. It's atrocious and almost unreadable. This is your last warning before you're getting detention. Understand?"

"Yes, sir..."

Matthew heard Kiku scoff at Gilbert.

The bell rang. "Have an adequate day," Aldrich said, watching students stand up and leave. "Finish all your homework."

Kiku began to leave the high school and Matthew followed. "So, Kiku, um, I think we should hang out sometime!"

Kiku glanced at Matthew. "I suppose we can." he said. "When would be best for you, Matthew?"

"Any day. I could even do today, if you, um, wanted." he offered.

The Asian blinked and nodded. "Very well. If you want to walk home with me and stay for dinner. Would it be all right with your mother, or...?"

"Oh, I'll have Alfred tell her. She'll understand." Matthew said.

"...if you think so." Kiku said.

The Canadian smiled. "So it's settled then!"

Alfred was waving to Matthew. "Mattie! Come on!"

Matthew ran off to Alfred and started explaining what he intended to do. "Are you sure, Mattie? Kiku's a little weird..." Alfred said, unsure.

"I like Kiku," Matthew said. "He seems nice. So can you just tell mom that I'll be over at his house for dinner?"

Alfred slowly nodded. "Fine, dude."

Matthew grinned. "Thanks, Alfred!" He rejoined Kiku. "He said he would tell mom! Okay, so let's go!"

So the two boys set off for Kiku's home.

When Kiku arrived (with the quiet announcement of "I'm home"), Matthew was immediately met with one of Kiku's younger brother groping him. "Your breasts belong to ME!"

"KIKU WHAT'S HAPPENING?-!" Matthew shrieked.

Kiku patted Matthew awkwardly, trying to calm him. "It's just my little brother Im Yong-Soo. He's a little obsessed with um... you know..."

A young man with a ponytail pried Yong-Soo off of Matthew. "I'm sorry for little Yong-Soo! He's in a phase!" he apologized. "Yong-Soo, go play with Li Xiao." Yong-Soo eagerly ran into another room. The man turned to Matthew. "Well, hello. Who is this, Kiku?"

"Yao this is my new acquaintance, Matthew. He is new at school." Kiku explained.

Yao nodded. "Hi, Matthew. I am Yao." he greeted.

Matthew smiled politely. "Hello, Mr. Yao." he said quietly. "I am glad I get to stay with Kiku in his home for a bit."

"Is he staying for dinner, Kiku?" Kiku nodded. "Wonderful! All right, you two boys go upstairs and play for a while."

"We have homework." Kiku said quietly.

Yao blinked. "Oh, of course. Do your homework and I'll call you down for dinner, okay?"

The two teenagers nodded and headed up the stairs. "So, um... is Yao your dad or something?" Matthew asked.

Kiku shook his head. "He us my older brother," he said.

"Oh, of course! Jeez, I should have known!"

"Lots of people think he is our father."

Matthew stayed silent. After a few moments of silence, he unzipped his backpack and took out his homework. There was a lot of it for it being the first day. He just _had _to transfer in the middle of the year, didn't he? Kiku did the same. As they both worked quietly on their papers, Kiku was the first to break the ice. "Do you like manga, Matthew?"

Matthew glanced at Kiku. "Oh, um... I don't know. I don't read it but I think Alfred does." he replied. "Do you?"

"...I adore manga." Kiku said. "I have many volumes of many series and some standalone mangas."

"Do you think I could look through some of yours?" he asked. "This math is killing my head right now."

Kiku shrugged. "If you want."

Matthew got off of Kiku's bed and walked over to Kiku's large bookshelf of manga. "Thank you." He began to look through the shelf. He picked out a manga and started to read it. It starred two young men in high school. They become friends and it eventually becomes more and more... affectionate. They started kissing and then at one point they- "K-Kiku!" Matthew had dropped the manga.

Kiku looked up and over to Matthew. "Hai?"

"W-Why were those two guys _kissing_?"

Kiku's eyes widened and he began to blush darkly. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to see that!"

Matthew was still in shock. He was blushing too. "God, Kiku, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing!" he exclaimed.

"I-I-I-" Kiku began nervously.

Again they fell into an awkward silence. Matthew looked at Kiku. "Kiku, are you...?"

Kiku looked at Matthew in turn. "Am I what?"

"Um... are you... and you don't have to answer this! Are you... gay?"

"...n-no..." Kiku murmured.

"I won't judge if you are." Matthew said.

"What if I was gay and you did judge me?"

"I wouldn't." Matthew assured him. "I'm... uh... gay..."

Kiku blinked, extremely surprised. "You-you are?" Matthew nodded, looking away for a moment. "D-Does Alfred know?"

"He does. Dad does too. Not mom. I haven't told her yet." Matthew said.

The Asian was in shock. He didn't really know what to say. "I... Matthew... why did you tell me? You don;t even know me!"

Matthew sighed. "I-I don't know... I just thought you would understand for some reason?"

"B-Because you think I'm gay?"

"Are you?"

"...I've never thought about it."

Matthew shrugged. "I'd try to figure it out now, Kiku."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you could talk to me."

The Canadian smiled. "Thanks." He hugged Kiku for a moment before letting go.

"Boooys? Time for dinner!" Yao called from downstairs.

"We should head down." Kiku said.

Matthew nodded. "Hey um, sorry about the ug, if it made you uncomfortable..."

"It's nothing." Kiku said quietly as they headed down the stairs.

"I hope we can be good friends, Kiku."

"I know we shall, Matthew."

* * *

**A/N: Well...? What did you think? ****I don't know whether this was good or bad.**

**Aldrich is Germania. Romulus is Rome.**

**History is first because I said so. The history is what I'm learning in history despite the fact that I'm not in high school yet. Hope you like, Keki! I shall write more as soon as possible! Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I need to freaking update all my stories. AND I NEED TO STOP WRITING NEW ONES BUT I WILL NEVER STOP!**

**Anyways, sorry for taking so long, Kekilolli! I haven't been updating ANYTHING**

* * *

Kiku and Matthew went down the stairs and joined the other members of Kiku's family in the kitchen. Everyone sat down in their respective chairs. "T-Thank you for dinner, Mr. Yao," Matthew said.

Yao smiled. "It's no problem, Matthew. I hope you enjoy."

Matthew glanced down at his plate. "I know I will, Mr. Yao."

The entire dinner, everyone chatted with one another. "So Matthew, you just moved here?" Yao asked.

The Canadian nodded. "Yes. From Canada."

Yao cocked his head. "Canada? You lived in Canada before moving here?"

"Yes. With my dad." Matthew replied. "Now I live with my mom and my brother."

"Oh, I see. Is your brother Alfred?"

Matthew nodded again. "Yeah. He's my twin brother."

Yao raised his eyebrows. "I never knew Alfred had a twin. That's interesting." he said.

Matthew shrugged. "I guess it is a little interesting. It's going to be hard getting used to the fact I have a twin at the same school as me. People are probably going to mix me up with him. They already did that this morning."

"They'll probably be able to tell you two apart once you get more acquainted with everyone." Yao assured him.

"Maybe." Matthew said.

Yao glanced at Kiku. "You've been quieter than normal, Kiku. What's wrong?"

Kiku shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just... thinking." He quickly looked at Matthew.

"Is anything bothering you?"

"No."

Yao blinked. "All right. I had to ask. You know I worry about you sometimes."

Kiku sighed. "I know."

"Erm.. thank you again for dinner," Matthew said quietly.

Yao blinked. "Oh! Like I said, it's no problem, Matthew." He stood up and took Matthew's and his own plate.

Matthew stood up as well. "Can I help you clean up, Mr. Yao?" he asked.

Yao smiled. "Oh no, Matthew. Thank you for the offer, though." he replied. "Besides, I think you should go home. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No thank you, Mr. Yao. I can walk." Matthew said. "I'll just go up and get my things."

Matthew headed up the stairs and into Kiku's room. He found his homework and stuffed it into his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder.

Matthew opened the front door and turned back to look at Yao and Kiku, standing in living room. "Thank you for letting me stay over, Mr. Yao. I'll see you at school, Kiku."

Kiku walked towards. "I'll walk you home, Matthew." he offered.

The Canadian blinked. "Um, sure."

Yao waved. "Goodbye, Matthew. I hope you'll come over again soon."

The two teens walked out the door. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Kiku asked.

Matthew nodded. "Oh yes. It was nice, Kiku. I like your brother Yao."

"People usually like him." Kiku replied.

"Of course I like you more, Kiku."

Kiku blushed. "I-I'm glad, Matthew." he said.

The Canadian smiled. They walked along in silence for a while. "So, um, I was thinking about what you said..." Kiku said. Matthew glanced at him. "But I still don't know."

"It takes a while to figure it out sometimes. I didn't come to terms with my, um, sexuality until last year." Matthew replied. "Give it time, Kiku." He placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "I'll be there for you, if you need me."

The Asian looked at Matthew. "T-Thank you so much."

Matthew stopped walking. "Oh, here we are." Kiku stopped as well. "See you, Kiku." The Canadian kissed Kiku on the cheek and ran inside.

Kiku blushed and touched his own cheek. "M-Matthew?"

~The Transfer Student~

Kiku waited for Matthew outside for the school in the morning. He saw Matthew and Alfred get dropped off by their mom. They waved goodbye to her before walking towards the school. "Matthew." Kiku said, trying not to blush.

Matthew stopped. "Oh, hey Kiku." he said. "How are you?'

"Fine. Can I talk to you for a moment? Eh, alone?" Kiku asked, glancing at Alfred.

Alfred opened the door of the school. "See you dudes inside." he said before disappearing from sight.

Matthew crossed his arms casually. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kiku blushed. "Y-You... kissed me on the cheek before you went inside."

The Canadian blinked and his face flushed lightly. "Oh, Kiku, I'm sorry... I just... I didn't mean to... do that." he said quietly. "Please forgive me."

"I'm n-not angry, I just wanted to know why you, um..." the Asian's voice trailed off. "Nevermind. Let's get inside."

Kiku and Matthew didn't talk as much as they did they day before, and they didn't sit together at lunch. Kiku sat with Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur, and Alfred, while Matthew sat with Gilbert and his friends Francis, Antonio, and Lovino (Feliciano's brother). When Kiku, Matthew, and the others were heading to English, Matthew said to Kiku, "You know, that guy Gilbert isn't as bad as I thought he was."

Kiku looked at Matthew. "You like him?"

The Canadian nodded. "Yes. He's funny and really nice." he said. "And his friends are pretty cool too."

"I'm glad you're making friends, Matthew." Kiku said.

"Me too, Kiku. I already really like this school. People notice me here!" Matthew said happily.

"Did people not notice you at your old school?" Kiku asked.

Matthew sighed. "They completely ignored me."

Kiku shrugged. "Well, this is a different place, Matthew. You'll make lots of friends here. I'm already your friend and you've befriended Gilbert and his friends."

The blond smiled. "You're right, Kiku." he said. "I'm so glad I moved here."

"I'm glad too."

The two entered the English class. Their teacher, Helen Karpusi, was sitting at her desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. Honda and Mr. Williams." she said.

Kiku nodded to her. "Hello, Mrs. Karpusi."

As all the students finally entered the class, Mrs. Karpusi stood up. "Today, I'm going to talk about a new project. I want you to do this project on a certain piece literature we've covered in our class. To make this a little easier, I'm going to pair you all up." she said. "I'll write the pairings on the whiteboard."

She took the top off the dry erase marker and started writing. She stepped out of the way of the pairings after she'd finished.

_Arthur and Alfred_

_Ludwig and Feliciano_

_Antonio and Francis_

_Elizaveta and Herakles_

_Gupta and Roderich_

_Sadik and Kiku_

_Matthew and Gilbert_

A lot of students were not happy with their partners. "Arthur? But that's guys a jerk!" Alfred cried out, annoyed.

"Alfred's an idiot! He'll ruin the project!" Arthur hissed.

"Gupta? I wanted Roderich!" Elizaveta exclaimed.

"I wish I'd gotten Kiku..." Herakles murmured.

Gupta was silent, but he seemed unhappy.

"This is unacceptable! Gupta won't even talk to me, let alone do a project with me!" Roderich said.

Some were actually happy. "All right! I'm with Kiku!" Sadik said happily.

Feli smiled. "Yay! I'm with Luddy!" Ludwig seemed frustrated already.

"I'm with you, Francis! This'll be fun, amigo!" Antonio said, patting Francis on the shoulder.

Gilbert fist pumped the air. "Awesome! I'm with my friend Mattie!"

Matthew grinned. "This is great, Gilbert." he agreed.

Kiku sheepishly raised his hand. Helen pointed at him. "Question, Kiku?"

The Asian shook his head. "Um, no.I just wanted to tell you that I wanted Matthew, not Sadik." he said.

Helen shrugged. "Well, you're with Sadik and Matthew's with Gilbert. I've made my decisions and I won't be changing them."

Kiku merely frowned.

After they got out of class, Kiku caught up with Matthew and Gilbert. "Kiku! Did you see? Me and Mattie are gonna be partners!" Gilbert said, grinning.

"I know. I saw." he said, disappointed.

Matthew looked at Kiku. "What's wrong?"

"L-Like I said in class, I wanted to be with you, Matthew." Kiku said, blushing lightly.

The Canadian shrugged. "Well, Mrs. Karpusi said there was nothing we could do to change our partners.

"I know..." Kiku murmured. "I'm just... I'll see you two in class." Kiku scurried off without another word.

Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other, before shrugging off Kiku's odd behavior.

After school, Matthew ran over to Kiku, who was walking home. "Kiku, stop! Wanna hang out again?"

Kiku stopped and turned to face Matthew. "No thank you. I have to work on my project with Sadik, and I assume you have to do the same with... _Gilbert_." He said Gilbert's name very bitterly, though unintended.

"Do you have a problem with Gilbert?" Matthew asked, placing his hands on his hips.

The Asian shook his head. "No. Of course not. I'm just... still a little disappointed we aren't partners."

"Well, we can't always be partners, Kiku." Matthew pointed out.

Kiku sighed. "I know, I know. I hope you have fun doing the project with Gilbert." He turned around and started walking again.

Sadik ran after him. "Kiku! Wait up!"

"Hey! Mattie! Are we gonna work on the project today?" Gilbert asked, walking towards Matthew.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah. We should pick a topic. You can come over to my house."

"Sweet!"

~The Transfer Student~

Later, around four, Matthew and Gilbert were working on their project. "So, maybe we should do our project on, um... Romeo and Juliet!' Gilbert suggested as he was laying on Matthew's bed.

Matthew sighed, dangling his arm over the side of the bed as he lay on his stomach. "You already suggested that three times."

"Sorry, Mattie." He sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Kiku seemed kind of upset that we were partnered up." Matthew replied.

Gilbert frowned. "Who cares, Mattie? Kiku's a total weirdo."

"He's my friend."

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't make him normal." Gilbert said.

"Why do you think he's upset?" the Canadian asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he has a crush on you and he thinks that you like me or I'll steal you from him or whatever."

Matthew shot up. "_What_?" he said, shocked.

"Hey, I'm just saying he might like you. But you're not gay, are ya, Mattie? So it doesn't matter." Matthew blushed and looked away from Gilbert.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you are!"

Matthew looked back at Gilbert, eyes narrowed. "So what?"

"'So what'? So this is perfect! I wanted to ask you out anyways!" Gilbert said.

Matthew's eyes softened. "You wanted to ask me out?" he asked.

The German nodded. "Yeah. So, wanna go out?"

~The Transfer Student~

At the same time, Kiku and Sadik were working on their project. "We should do a project on that Frederick Douglass book we read, or we could do that depressing as hell Anne Frank book." Sadik said.

"Yeah, Sadik." Kiku simply said.

"Well, decide. Which one do you wanna do?" Sadik asked.

Kiku shrugged. "I don't know. Either or."

Sadik huffed. "Well, you haven't been helpful at all!" he remarked. "You just blow off everything I say!"

"I'm sorry, Sadik. My mind's been wandering. We should do our report on the Frederick Douglass book." Kiku said.

The Turk nodded. "That's better! And good pick. I was leanin' towards that anyways." he said. "Okay, how should we start this project?"

"Well, this project isn't due until next month, which is too much time, but it's lenient so we don't have to do anymore today. We can work on it again tomorrow."

Sadik blinked. "I can't believe this. Kiku Honda is procrastinatin' on a project." he said, shocked.

"I'm not in the mood to do anymore work."

"Why? What's up?"

Kiku shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"...it's Matthew. I hate that he got paired up with Gilbert." Kiku said finally. "Gilbert is such a jerk, and yet he's already played Matthew into his hand, from what I've seen."

Sadik smiled. "Someone's jealous~"

Kiku blushed and glared at him. "I am not."

"Are so, Kiku. It's obvious. You're mad that Gilbert's with Matthew, and you're not. I call that jealousy." Sadik said, crossing his arms.

"S-So what if I am? Gilbert isn't a good person to be around." Kiku said.

Sadik shrugged. "Maybe, but still. You're jealous and I think you have a crush on Matthew."

"D-Do not! How-How could I ever have a crush on Matthew? I'm not gay like him!"

"Matthew's gay?"

Oh crap. Kiku's eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Hey, chill out, Kiku. I won't tell anyone." Sadik said, putting his hands up.

Kiku pointed at him in a threatening manner. "You better not! Matthew trusts me!" he said.

Sadik stood up from the chair. "I think I should get goin' Kiku." Kiku looked at him with suspicion. "Hey, I told you, I ain't gonna tell anyone. I just have to get home for dinner is all."

Kiku sighed. "Okay, Sadik. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Sadik grabbed his backpack and left Kiku's room.

The Asian sprawled out across the bed. How could he let Matthew's secret slip like that? _He'll be so angry... h_e thought. He then remembered that Sadik pointed out that he thought he had a crush on Matthew.

...did he?

Kiku blushed. _No... no, of course not._

And he made himself leave it at that.

* * *

**A/N: Thank monkies I finally got this done. Now I need to go update Candle Cove, Hetaden, Pen Enemies, and Love Never Dies! *runrunrun* But there might be others. I can't really remember what I'm writing anymore.**

**This story reminds me of school. If you guys are still in school how're ya doing? I'm doing great in mine. My favorite subject is history, but not because Hetalia. It's always been my favorite subject ever sinced I switched to this school in third grade. I also like Vocabulary because it's easy as all get out, Literature because it's Literature, Math is all right, at least I do well in it, Compostion or writing is an evil subject to me, science I want to murder with my bare hands, and Grammar, you gotta be kidding me. Here's how it's went since I joined my school in third grade: ****3rd: Breezing through Grammar like it's nothing, ****4th: Breezing through Grammar like it's nothing, ****5th: Breezing through Grammar like it's nothing, ****6th: Breezing through Grammar like it's nothing, ****7th: A teeny bit of trouble, but still breezing, ****8th: I suddenly know nothing of Grammar.**

**NONE of my other subjects give me this much trouble. not even Science, which is an EVIL SUBJECT. I loves me some factual evidence of things but I hate doing it in school. Whenever I take Unit Tests I'm like "...I didn't learn this..." But seriously, what the hell Grammar? Today I took a Unit Test for Grammar and I took awesome notes for it and I FAILED THE CRAP OUT OF IT. Rawr I am angry at Grammar. But I digress. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Completed Chapter 3!

**A/N: Well, I got one suggestion, hahaha... but their suggestion was that Matthew date Gilbert or Francis, which I already planned on doing... and was mentioned in the description. Thank you anyways anonymous person, because that kind of kickstarted my inspiration.**

* * *

The next day Matthew caught up with Kiku at lunch. "Hey, Kiku!" he said, smiling. "How're you today?"

Kiku shrugged. "Fine, I suppose," replied Kiku. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Matthew said. "We didn't get much of our project done at all yesterday. We're not even sure on a topic yet. What about yours?"

"My project is doing slightly better," said Kiku. "Sadik and I at least chose a topic. We're doing _Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass_."

Matthew nodded. "Good choice."

Kiku smiled very lightly. "Thank you."

"Aren't you going to sit with Gilbert, Matthew?" Kiku asked, eyes flicking towards Gilbert and his friends (plus Ludwig and Feliciano).

Matthew shook his head. "Nah, I thought maybe you and I could hang out today," he said. "I-If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Kiku said. "We're friends, right?"

Matthew took a few bites from his sandwich. "Uh, so, yesterday, Gilbert asked me out," he said quietly.

Kiku quickly turned to Matthew. "_What_?" he cried loudly. A couple of students turned and looked at Kiku, who shrank down in his seat.

"Um, yeah. He asked when we were trying to choose a topic," said the Canadian. "In case you're wondering, I said no."

The Japanese teen felt oddly relieved. "Oh," he said, "I thought you liked Gilbert."

Matthew shrugged. "Well, I do, but... not that way," he replied. "I like someone else."

Though Kiku felt no place to ask, he asked Matthew "Who do you like?"

The Canadian blushed. "Uh... well-"

Kiku cut him off. "O-Oh, Matthew, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!"

"No, it's fine," Matthew muttered. "I don't mind telling you. You, um... are the person I like, after all..."

The raven haired teen's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. "Wh... What?" he said, bewildered.

Matthew's face was also very red. "I have a crush on you, Kiku," he admitted quietly. "I know we met three days ago, but I really like you..."

Kiku didn't say anything at all. He was too shocked to say anything. Matthew liked him? This boy he barely knew _liked_ him? His heart was fluttering, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't like Matthew. He wasn't gay like him.

"Um, Kiku, are you all right?" Matthew asked worriedly.

Kiku realized he was staring blankly at the table and looked up. "H-Hai, I am. I'm just a little shocked," he muttered.

"S-So... do you like me?"

Kiku paused for a moment. What were his feelings for Matthew? He wasn't giving him time.

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-If you don't like me, or don't know, t-that's f-fine," he said.

"Matthew..." Kiku began. "I..." Whatever reply he chose it would change their relationship. "N-No. I don't."

Matthew's looked crestfallen. "Oh..."

Kiku frowned. He certainly didn't want him to be upset. "I'm sorry, Matthew." He was already starting to regret his answer.

The Canadian waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "It's okay, Kiku, I understand." He sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked.

"I'm going to get my books for the math," Matthew replied.

"O-Okay then..." Kiku stared down at his lap awkwardly. He could sense that Matthew felt a mix of disappointment and a bit of anger. "I'm sorry-"

"I said it was okay," Matthew said, back turned to him. "See you in class."

~...~

After an incredibly awkward school day (which involved Kiku stealing glances at Matthew in each class, and then Matthew pretending he didn't exist), Matthew's brother Alfred approached Kiku. "Hey, uh, Mattie's actin' kinda weird today," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Since you seem to be a good friend of his, I was wondering..."

"I don't believe we can be considered good friends, Alfred," Kiku replied, slightly agitated by Matthew ignoring him all day. "We just met each other a few days ago."

Alfred shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but Matthew took a shine to ya quick, so I figured you guys got along pretty great. I was just wondering whether you knew why he was acting weird."

Kiku sighed softly. "Well..." He gave Alfred a quick run down of what had happened at lunch and then the happenings the past few days, but conveniently left out the fact that he'd told Sadik that Matthew was gay.

The American blinked, very surprised. "...oh. I didn't know that he liked you that way." Alfred said awkwardly. "I mean, he opened up to you. Mattie doesn't do that much, you know. Bit shy, actually. Hey, just like you!"

Kiku's face flushed, though luckily it was light enough that Alfred didn't see. "S-So... what should I do? I think he's angry."

"Not angry, " Alfred replied. "Sad. You're the second person he admitted to liking, and the second person to reject him."

Kiku felt guilty after hearing that, which the blond noticed. "No, no, don't feel guilty. It's hard for people like him to find love sometimes."

"Look, Alfred, I'll be going now," Kiku said quickly. "I believe I promised to spend time with my friends after school."

Alfred frowned, but nodded. "Okay, see ya later, Kiku."

~...~

Over the next two or three weeks, Matthew and Kiku didn't see much of each other. Both of them spent time with their other friends, Kiku with Ludwig and Feliciano (with the occasional appearance of Feli's brother Lovino and Sadik when they did the project together), and Matthew with Gilbert (whom Kiku still disliked), Antonio, and Francis.

Kiku, though he did not admit it, deeply missed Matthew's company. Something about the Canadian made him so enjoyable to be around. Kiku still pondered every night whether he cared for Matthew the way his friend did, and one night he finally decided: he did like Matthew more than a friend.

The next day, Kiku caught up with Matthew before school, as he knew Matthew came rather early for school which would give them time to talk. "Matthew!" Kiku said eagerly as soon as he saw his friend. "I have... something to tell you." His face was tinted a rosy pink and was smiling quite a bit for his normal standards.

Matthew smiled. "Really? I have something to tell you too!" he replied cheerily.

Kiku felt relieved that Matthew was in a good mood. "You go first, then," Kiku said, feeling very excited to hear whatever Matthew had to say, not caring how irrevelant it might be to him.

"Okay. I haven't told anyone but Alfred and my mom this... I'm dating Gilbert now!" Matthew chirped.

Kiku's bright smile disintegrated. "Oh... oh! T-That's good, Matthew. I'm... so... happy for you?" He tried to replace the smile that had disappeared, but failed horribly.

Matthew frowned. "You don't seem to happy. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just know I don't like Gilbert much, so... that's why my response is lukewarm," Kiku lied. "As long as you're happy, though, I can be happy too."

That put the Canadian at ease. "All right, then Kiku. I forgot that you disliked Gilbert... not sure why, he's really sweet." Kiku resisted the urge to scowl. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

Kiku shook his head. "Nevermind. It actually wasn't that important. I just wanted to tell you I finished my book project and I wanted to know how and Gilbert were doing."

Matthew didn't seem to believe his answer. "Is that so?" he asked with obvious skepticism. "Well, I'm glad you got yours done. Gilbert and I have gotten about halfway through ours. Enough about that project, I'm sick of hearing about it since Mrs. Karpusi always mentions it. Want to hang out today?"

"Eh, sure..." Kiku said. "I don't have much to do anyways."

Matthew grinned. "Great! We can catch up!" He paused. "And, uh, Kiku... I'm sorry I've been avoiding you the past couple weeks. I just... I couldn't handle it, you know?"

Kiku nodded. "I understand, Matthew. Being rejected can be rough, especially in your situation." The Japanese teen now knew how Matthew felt those few weeks ago. It was a feeling of disappointment and sadness, with the added emotion of anger, as he didn't believe Gilbert deserved to be with Matthew.

"You have such a capacity for understanding, Kiku," Matthew said earnestly. "I wish I could always be so calm and just... understand everything as it happens."

Kiku began to blush an obvious dark shade of red. "I'm just the same as anyone else..." he murmured.

"No, you're definitely different Kiku. In a good way, I mean, but-" Just then, the schoolbell rang. "Wow, we've been talking for a while! We- We better get going!"

Matthew darted into the school with all the other stragglers, while Kiku still stood there outside the school for a moment or two. He had missed his chance. He sighed and trudged into the school. He spent most of the school day sulking though he tried not to show it too much. Matthew sat with him at lunch, but sadly their time together was ruined by Gilbert showing up and sitting with them as well. "Sorry, Keeks, but-"

"Don't call me Keeks," Kiku said, glaring down at his lunch. "Sorry, _Kiku, _but I just can't stay away from my awesome Mattie!" the German said, grinning at Matthew, who smiled in return.

"It's fine..." Kiku muttered, still looking down.

Matthew looked at Kiku, frowning. "You okay, Kiku?"

Kiku shrugged. "I'm not feeling well right now," he replied. He looked up and gave Matthew a reassuring look, trying to keep all the anger away from his expression.

Matthew didn't seem to know whether to believe Kiku or not. "Just wondering, Kiku. You seemed a little angry, that's all," he said. "By the way, if you're not feeling good, we don't have to hang out-"

"I still want to," Kiku said quickly. "I'll be better by then."

Gilbert glanced at the two of them. "You guys hangin' out after school?" Matthew nodded. "Can I come?"

Though Kiku would've liked to say _'Hell no you can't'_, he saw Matthew's begging expression. "Fine. You can come," Kiku said.

"Awesome!" Gilbert said loudly, grinning stupidly at Matthew again.

For the rest of the day, Kiku spent his time mentally preparing himself for the time he was going to spend with Gilbert and Matthew. He tried to reason with himself, just telling himself that he was jealous and that Gilbert wasn't as annoying and punchable as he seemed. He failed that mental regiment. That resent was also coupled with the ever-lingering disappointment and sadness from the earlier rejection.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get through those couple hours with them. He thought of saying that he didn't want to, but by the time he had the resolve to tell Matthew so, it was time for them to head to his home. Now Kiku could only hope to get Matthew alone and have an honest talk with him while they were at Kiku's house.

* * *

**A/N: HA TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	4. Seventeen Alerters Are About to Be Sad

**A/N: Well, I'm done. Despite that to me discontinuing a story is the worst thing I could do, I can't write this. No ideas. No inspiration. I'm sorry, Kekilolli-sama, but I can't write this anymore. I hope you liked what I have wrtten so far, and I'm sorry to end this.**

**However, I can assure you you'd probably figure out what would happen on your own. Gilbert says horrible stuff about Kiku. Matthew breaks up with him. Kiku and Matthew hook up. Happy ending. Yeah. I can't do that. Sorry. Well, here's what's left of my story. I tried writing some a few months ago, but that didn't work out. Oh yes, and I know some people put their story up for adoption, but I shall not. I feel like that's humiliating to an author to have another author write their abandoned story. Well, goodbye. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry I didn't complete this. But hey, as mom says: "As long as you write something it was worth it, even if you didn't finish it".**

**I mean, I didn't even have that many alerts to it so this isn't too bad. *checks alerts as I edit the description and mark it complete* Oh CRAP. I have seventeen following this story. Jeez, sorry. Oh, well now I want to write this. Maybe this should be a hiatus? Possible hiatus. Most likely permanently finished.**

* * *

Yao was sitting on the couch in the front room where the door was. "Hey, Kiku," he said. "I see you've brought home another friend."

"N- Yes, this is..." Kiku sighed gently. "...Gilbert."

Gilbert grinned and waved to Yao. "Hey!"

Yao smiled. "Nice to meet you, Gilbert."


End file.
